


A Precious Encounter

by PhoenixRaine



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRaine/pseuds/PhoenixRaine
Summary: Mamoru remembers how Usagi informed him of his impending fatherhood.





	A Precious Encounter

Mamoru sat relaxed in his favorite recliner. His cobalt blue eyes locked on his precious and very pregnant Usagi. Her petite form lay out flat upon a couch in their living room -- her blond tresses laid spread around her like a golden fan. He watched with pride as Usagi’s chest rose and fell with her breathing -- her hand nonchalantly rubbing her bulging tummy. Mamoru smiled as he recalled the day Usagi told him he was going to be a father.

~ Flashback ~

Mamoru stood on the balcony of their apartment, staring out across the peaceful city of Crystal Tokyo, the city gleamed like diamonds as its inhabitants walked or drove to their destinations. The young man had just become king and his wife queen. The new royal couldn’t help but sigh with relief at how the world had finally become peaceful -- no war, no famine, and no evil -- all thanks to his beloved Usako. When they had awoken from the great freeze, Usagi used the silver crystal to cleanse the earth and ascended to the throne as its queen. Crystal Tokyo became the capital and the home to the new monarchy. Usagi had stepped gracefully into her role as queen and eagerly accepted her joint position with Mamoru as earth protector. The pair didn’t live like normal royalty though -- they chose to live among the people they protected -- only using royal formality when necessary, such as those occasions other planetary houses visited Crystal Tokyo.

Mamo-chan, as Usagi affectionately called him, had everything he could ever want. The only thing left was for him and his queen was to create the miracle of life between them. Mamoru remembered with fondness the day Usagi came home after a meeting with her Senshi. She was pale and complaining about nausea and dizziness. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten that sushi,” she growled.

The symptoms had shown up over the last couple of days, right after lunch. Mamoru suspected Usagi was pregnant. But instead of getting her hopes up, he scheduled an appointment for her with the doctor for a routine checkup; when the doctor confirmed that Usagi was indeed pregnant -- seven weeks to be exact -- she was ecstatic. 

That evening, Usagi had decorated the apartment with rose scented candles and put on soft music. A romantic dinner was set and a special surprise placed where his dinner plate would be -- it was a tiny silver baby rattle. 

When Mamoru entered their apartment, he was surprised to see the romantic setting. Before he had even taken off his jacket and shoes, Usagi appeared before him -- a smile gracing her pale pink lips. She was dressed in a long silky gown -- its thin spaghetti straps lightly hanging over her porcelain shoulders, Usagi’s hair -- usually styled in her signature odangos -- falling freely, gliding down her back like a sheet of gold. Mamoru stared at the beauty before him, entranced. After finally discarding his outer apparel, he moved slowly toward his petite wife.

“Usako?” 

Usagi took his hand and led him to his seat at the dinner table. As soon as Mamoru sat down, he spied the rattle. His eyes wide and his mouth agape, he fingered the tiny trinket -- dozens of thoughts filtering through his mind. Silencing his questioning thoughts, he reached for Usagi and pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he murmured his thanks for her coming into his life, for being his wife, for making him a father, and most importantly, giving him the family he’d always dreamed one day would come true. With her head in the crook of his neck, Usagi tenderly kissed the tanned flesh just below his ear.

“Congratulations. We are going to be parents,” she whispered huskily into his ear.

At a loss for words, Mamoru stood, scooping his Usako into his arms and carrying her to their bedroom. With dinner forgotten, they spent the remaining hours of the evening making love and talking about baby names.

~ end flashback ~

 

So here, Mamoru was now, thinking about the miracle of life growing within his wife. Usagi stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Looking around and finding her Mamo-chan sitting in his favorite recliner, staring at her intently -- she carefully sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

A sly smile formed on her lips, as she gazed back at him, with the same intensity.

“Mamo-chan? What are you thinking about?” 

Mamoru gave her his usual sexy smile before getting up out of his chair and strolling over to his goddess, lifting her up bridal style, and heading for their bedroom. A gasp, followed by giggling escaped from Usagi as he replied, “Us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters – these are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and all those connected with the Sailor Moon experience.
> 
> This was previously posted under my other pen name Lilcatfish on FFNet.


End file.
